This study will explore the causes and eye problems of X-linked juvenile retinoschisis (XLRS), an inherited disease that causes vision loss primarily in young males. The vision loss, which worsens over time, is a result of schisis, or splitting, of the layers of the retina (tissue that lines the back of the eye). A better understanding of why and how XLRS develops might lead to improved treatments